Episode 2487
Mikey Episode Number: 2487 Date: Friday, April 29, 1994 Sponsors: C, P, 5 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 Writer: Tony Geiss 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Something's missing ... is it a frog or a dog? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert and Ernie go fishing. Ernie catches fish by yelling "Heeeeere fishy, fishy, fishy!", and fish come flying to his boat. Bert tries it, but only catches a shark. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C for Cat (poem) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"C, You're Cool" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "C is for Cookie". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A spider refuses to give up spinning a web, no matter how badly injured he becomes. Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney sings "Bubble, Bubble Bath" while Tina, Luci, and Adam act it out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Ready or Not, Here I Come!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit explains the importance of listening, using the Two-Headed Monster as an example. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Beautiful Baby" song, over footage of various babies and their parents. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C for Cap (oversized cap) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|FOUR Grovers?! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Song | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Min, Kathy, Derek & Tina sings "Alphabet Soup" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A pig sings "I Love Being a Pig." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Game Show: Where Do I Belong? Guy Smiley hosts a show which helps its contestants figure out where they belong. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The number 5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A group of idol-worshipping pigs sacrifice Janice, who sings "A Little Help from My Friends" as the Electric Mayhem rescues her. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P for Planet |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Manny the casting agent finds a listing from a circus, who need a yellow, striped, furry animal for their show. He gussies up one client, a banana, to fit the bill, while his other client, a tiger, tries to point out he's better suited. When it's the tiger's turn, the only other gig is the role of a banana in a cereal commercial. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Telegraph Line" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Insert | style="text-align: center"|Pee-Wee Herman (Paul Reubens) recites his own version of the alphabet. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #5 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Splashin' in the Bath" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Olga the lonesome robot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count hires Ernie to answer his phone so that he won't be bothered with calls while he is counting. However, when the phone rings, the Count wants to count the rings, and won't let Ernie pick up the phone until it's too late. "I told you it wouldn't be easy," the Count explains |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jive Five |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle, and The Kidsongs Kids sing "Give My Regards To Broadway" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Five |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle sings "Hey Diddle, Diddle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Count announces the sponsors. After the credits, we fade to Oscar and the Count holding the Sesame Street sign while Kermit the Frog holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide